staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
09 Września 2010
TVP 1 05:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 5126 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5126); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5127 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5127); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:01,6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00; Pogoda 6:02,6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.05; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:05 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:20 Między mamami - odc. 54; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Przyjaciele z podwórka - Arabscy tragarze, odc. 32 (Backyardigans // Movers of Arabia, ep. 32); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Psie opowieści czyli ochy i fochy - odc. 1 Radość; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Domisie - Nogi i nie tylko; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Chopin2010. pl; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:20 My Wy Oni; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:50 31. Wieczory Humoru i Satyry Lidzbark 2010 ; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; 11:15 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, Na żywo 12:40 Natura w Jedynce - Zadziwiające życie bezkręgowców, W powietrzu cz. 2 (Life In The Undergrowth 2/5); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:10 Plebania - odc. 1526; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:40 Klan - odc. 1915 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2012; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:45 31. Wieczory Humoru i Satyry Lidzbark 2010 ; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 15:15 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Moda na sukces - odc. 5128 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5128); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Moda na sukces - odc. 5129 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5129); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Plebania - odc. 1527; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 17:25 Celownik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:55 Klan - odc. 1916 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2013; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Wieczorynka - Kraina Elfów - Różowy przyjaciel Poli, odc. 23 (Polly’s Pink Pet); serial animowany kraj prod.Australia (2005); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 20:10 Pogoda - txt str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 20:25 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 45 - Cena prawdy - txt.str.777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:25 Sprawa dla reportera - txt str.777; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 Byłem gangsterem; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Łowcy absurdów ; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:15 Mordercza intryga (Deadly Suspicion) - txt.str.777 81'; thriller kraj prod.USA (2007); reż.:David Burton Morris; wyk.:Emily Bergl, Marilu Henner, Matt Keeslar; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:45 Taka jest historia; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Zagadkowa Jedynka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 02:45 Boża podszewka - odc. 4/15; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:40 Jak zostać ogrodnikiem - odc. 9 (How To Be Gardener (II seria)); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:10 Kulisy II Wojny Światowej - cz. 4 (World War II Behind Closed Doors); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:35 Radio Romans - odc. 6/32 - Rozstania; serial; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:10 Opowiedz nam swoją historię... - 3/48; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 TELEZAKUPY 07:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc.4 W obliczu prawdy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:35; Pogoda 9:00, 10:15; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 10:50 Aleja gwiazd; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Gilotyna - odc. 22; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 Córki McLeoda - odc. 126 Niebo i ziemia (McLeod's Daughters, s. 5 ep. (Heaven and Earth)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2005); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Bulionerzy - odc. 50 - Syndrom weterana; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:25 Laskowik & Malicki ; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 451 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 754; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Program lokalny; STEREO, Na żywo 16:35 Opowiedz nam swoją historię... - 4/48; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Gilotyna - odc. 53; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, Na żywo 18:30 Gorący temat; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 18:40 Sport Telegram; STEREO, Na żywo 18:50 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 19:00 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 26; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:40 Bulionerzy - odc. 51 - Młody; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 452 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:45 Dr House - s. VI, odc. 111 (House M. D. , s. 6, ep. 1 Broken) - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:40 Dr House - s. VI, odc. 112 (House M. D. , s. 6, ep. 2 Broken) - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:40 Magazyn kryminalny 997 - Michała Fajbusiewicza; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:15 Punkt Widzenia; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 00:10 Kocham kino na bis - Dom wariatów (Dom durakow) 103'; dramat kraj prod.ROSJA, Francja (2002); reż.:Andriej Konczałowski; wyk.:Julia Wysocka, Sułtan Islamow, Stanisław Varkki, Valdas Bagdonas; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:05 Wieczór artystyczny - Czarno - czarny film. Piosenki Tadeusza Nalepy ; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:55 Noc z serialem - Tulipan - odc. 1/6 55'; serial TVP; reż.:Janusz Dymek; wyk.:Jan Monczka, Maria Pakulnis, Katarzyna Łaniewska, Jacek Strzemżalski, Monika Orłoś, Ewa Ziętek, Mirosława Nyckowska, Maciej Szary; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:55 Magazyn kryminalny 997 - Michała Fajbusiewicza; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:20 Noc z serialem - Biuro kryminalne - odc. 2; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 06:12 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:23 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 06:42 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:10 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:23 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:38 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:41 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:10 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 08:21 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:38 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:12 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 09:22 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 09:50 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:00 Transmisja z posiedzenia Komisji Śledczej wyjaśniającej okoliczności porwania i zabójstwa Krzysztofa Olewnika 10:12 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, Na żywo 10:21 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:23 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 10:50 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 11:19 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 11:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 11:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 12:18 Biznes; STEREO, Na żywo 12:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 12:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Na żywo 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 14:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 14:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 15:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, Na żywo 16:15 Biznes; STEREO, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 16:57 Pogoda Info; STEREO 17:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 21:07 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 22:15 LOSOWANIE LOTTO 22:24 Info Dziennik; STEREO, Na żywo 23:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:04 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:18 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 23:43 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:48 Supermocarstwo, cz. 2 (Superpower); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:52 Jej sukces - Odc. 8 - Niepełnosprawna; cykl reportaży; STEREO 00:56 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:39 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:57 Info Dziennik; STEREO 02:32 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 02:42 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:52 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:16 Raport z Polski; STEREO 03:33 Info Dziennik; STEREO 04:08 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 04:51 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:09 Szerokie tory 05:34 Raport z Polski; STEREO TVP Info Warszawa 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 06:12 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:23 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 06:42 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:10 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:23 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:38 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:41 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:10 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 08:21 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:38 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:12 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 09:22 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 09:50 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:00 Transmisja z posiedzenia Komisji Śledczej wyjaśniającej okoliczności porwania i zabójstwa Krzysztofa Olewnika 10:12 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, Na żywo 10:21 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:23 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 10:50 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 11:19 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 11:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 11:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 12:18 Biznes; STEREO, Na żywo 12:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 12:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Na żywo 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 14:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 14:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 15:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, Na żywo 16:15 Biznes; STEREO, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 16:57 Pogoda Info; STEREO 17:01 Był taki dzień - 9 września; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:04 Powstanie warszawskie; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:15 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:27 Pogoda; STEREO 17:29 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 17:33 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO 17:36 Wywiad Kuriera; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:46 Za zamkniętymi drzwiami - Huta Szkła; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:58 Kronika waw. pl; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:04 Żadnej pracy się nie boję ; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:18 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO, Na żywo 18:39 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 18:41 Pogoda; STEREO 18:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski; STEREO, Na żywo 18:55 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO 19:00 Złota setka dokumentu - Cyrk ze złamanym sercem; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:53 Pogoda; STEREO 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 21:07 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 21:46 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO, Na żywo 21:57 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 22:00 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, Na żywo 22:06 Pogoda; STEREO 22:08 Spis Rolny na Plebanii; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:15 LOSOWANIE LOTTO 22:24 Info Dziennik; STEREO, Na żywo 23:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:04 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:18 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 23:43 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:48 Supermocarstwo, cz. 2 (Superpower); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:52 Jej sukces - Odc. 8 - Niepełnosprawna; cykl reportaży; STEREO 00:56 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:39 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:57 Info Dziennik; STEREO 02:32 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 02:42 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:52 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:16 Raport z Polski; STEREO 03:33 Info Dziennik; STEREO 04:08 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 04:51 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:09 Szerokie tory 05:34 Raport z Polski; STEREO Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.15 Kot w butach - film animowany, Japonia 1969 08.55 Świat według Kiepskich (20, 21) - serial komediowy 10.00 Daleko od noszy (19, 20) - serial komediowy 11.00 Malanowski i partnerzy (185) - serial fab.-dok. 11.30 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy 12.00 Rodzina zastępcza plus (160) - serial komediowy 13.00 Zamieńmy się żonami - reality show 14.00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Tak, kochanie (10, 11) - serial komediowy 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.30 Malanowski i partnerzy (186) - serial fab.-dok. 17.00 Dlaczego ja? (63) - serial fab.- dok. 18.00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy 20.00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 6 (119) - serial kryminalny 21.00 Hotel 52 (15) - serial obyczajowy 21.59 Konfrontacja Sztuk Walki: News 22.00 Szpilki na Giewoncie (2/13) - serial obyczajowy 23.05 Niemoralna propozycja - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1993 01.40 Zagadkowa noc - teleturniej 03.00 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy 04.40 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy TVN 05.40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 06.00 Mango - telezakupy 07.00 Granie na śniadanie - teleturniej interaktywny 08.00 Majka (116) - telenowela 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 11.30 Granie na ekranie - teleturniej interaktywny 12.10 Mango - telezakupy 12.40 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fab.-dok. 13.40 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 14.20 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 14.55 Hela w opałach (13, 14) - serial komediowy 15.55 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 16.55 Sąd rodzinny - serial fab.- dok. 17.55 Majka (117) - telenowela 18.25 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport - program informacyjny 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.05 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 20.45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 21.30 Pociąg strachu - thriller, USA/Aruba 2002 23.15 Fringe: Na granicy światów (1/22) - serial sensacyjny 00.15 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 00.40 Taniec z gwiazdami - program rozrywkowy 02.25 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 02.45 Po co spać, jak można grać - program interaktywny 04.00 Telesklep 04.25 Fringe: Na granicy światów (1/22) - serial sensacyjny 05.15 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 4:55 Dekoratornia - magazyn 5:15 Lalola - odc. 100, Argentyna 2007 6:05 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 7:15 Słoneczny patrol - odc. 6, USA 1989 8:20 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 9:20 Morze miłości - odc. 8, Meksyk 2009 10:20 Osaczona - odc. 7, USA 2007 11:20 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 17, Meksyk 2008 12:20 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 Dekoratornia - magazyn 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:00 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 18, Meksyk 2008 16:00 Zbuntowani - odc. 189, Meksyk 2004 17:00 Osaczona - odc. 8, USA 2007 18:00 Słoneczny patrol - odc. 7, USA 1989 19:00 Morze miłości - odc. 9, Meksyk 2009 20:00 28 dni - komediodramat, USA 2000 22:10 Galileo EXTRA - odc. 1, program popularnonaukowy, Polska 2010 23:10 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 5 - odc. 3, USA 2006 00:10 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 5 - odc. 4, USA 2006 1:10 Zwycięzcy i grzesznicy - komedia karate, Hongkong 1983 3:20 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 4:10 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 4:40 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 07:00 Muzyka lekka, łatwa i przyjemna - Aktualne przeboje, piosenki z filmów i musicali; program rozrywkowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:55 Dlaczego? Po co? Jak? - odc. 1; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 Buli - odc. 1/57 Podróż w czasie; Buli przewodnikiem (Bouli); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (1989); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:35; Pogoda 9:00, 10:15; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 10:55 Smaki polskie - Schab pod beszamelem; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 Więzy krwi - odc. 13/26; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 Kabaretowa Jedynka - odc. 5; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; PROGRAM ROZRYWKOWY SKŁADAJĄCY SIĘ Z NAJZABAWNIEJSZYCH SKECZY KABARETOWYCH JAKIE ZAREJESTROWAŁA TVP. W ODCINKU WYSTĘPUJĄ: EDWARD DZIEWOŃSKI, WIESŁAW MICHNIKOWSKI, ZOFIA MERLE, STANISŁAW TYM I KABARET POTEM. Program rozrywkowy w którym prezentowane są najzabawniejsze skecze kabaretowe. W tym odcinku zobaczymy zabawne scenki z udziałem: Hanki Bielickiej, Ireny Kwiatkowskiej, Marcina Dańca i Janusza Gajosa. 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 12:15 Plebania - odc. 1517; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Chopin2010. pl; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:10 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 37 - Zlecenie; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 4. Mołdawia - Multi - kulti (18); magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 227; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Warto rozmawiać - Kto się boi Solidarnośći?; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Złote Przeboje - lista przebojów; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Bulionerzy - odc. 69 - Gospodarz domowy; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, Na żywo 17:20 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki ; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Big Cyc. Broń chemiczna.; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Plebania - odc. 1517; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Miś Uszatek - Dziwna dynia; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 20:00 Sport; STEREO, Na żywo 20:15 Egzamin z życia - odc. 35; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Polska 24 - Informacje; STEREO, Na żywo 21:35 Dom - odc. 1/25 - Co ty tu robisz, człowieku?; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Kabaret Ani Mru Mru; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:25 Conrad Drzewiecki - tancerz i choreograf; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Złote Przeboje - lista przebojów; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Dzika Polska - Gdy nałożę poroże; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Miś Uszatek - Dziwna dynia; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:10 Plebania - odc. 1517; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:35 Wydział Zabójstw - odc. 25 - Bunkier; serial kryminalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:00 Wydział Zabójstw - odc. 26 - Nauczycielka; serial kryminalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:25 Polska 24 - Informacje; STEREO 03:50 Pianista (The Pianist) 142'; dramat kraj prod.Polska, Wielka Brytania, Francja (2002); reż.:Roman Polański; wyk.:Adrien Brody, Thomas Kretschmann, Frank Finlay, Maureen Lipman, Ed Stoppard, Michał Żebrowski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:10 Twoje Złote Przeboje - koncert życzeń; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:30 Diament radży; film TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 08:05 W piątą stronę świata - odc. 3/8 - Paczka z wybrzeża; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:55 Wszystkie pieniądze świata - odc. 2/4; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Mała Moskwa - odc. 4/4; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:50 Strefa sztuki - Album krakowskiej sztuki - Jerzy Nowosielski; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Lato z mistrzem - Rozmowy istotne - Georg Weigl; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Ja wam to zagram (Wanda Wiłkomirska) (Ja wam to zagram); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2008); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Kino Mistrzów - Piętno śmierci (Ikiru) 136'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Japonia (1952); reż.:Akira Kurosawa; wyk.:Takashi Shimura, Nobuo Kaneko, Kyoko Seki, Makoto Kobori; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Czarny Piotruś (Cerny Petr) 85'; komedia kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (1963); reż.:Milos Forman; wyk.:Ladislav Jakim, Pavla Martinkowa, Jan Vostrcil, Bożena Matuskova, Pavel Sedlacek, Vladimir Pucholt; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Polski film dokumentalny - Goralenvolk; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 Wojna światów - następne stulecie 92'; film science fiction kraj prod.Polska (1981); reż.:Piotr Szulkin; wyk.:Roman Wilhelmi, Joanna Żółkowska, Wiesław Drzewicz, Janusz Gajos, Juliusz Kalinowski; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:55 Po prostu jestem; teledysk; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Kino Mistrzów - Ukryta forteca (Kakushi toride no san akunin) 132'; dramat kraj prod.Japonia (1958); reż.:Akira Kurosawa; wyk.:Toshiro Mifune, Misa Uehara, Minoru Chiaki, Susumu Fujita; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:35 Klasyczny początek nocy - Symfonie polskie. Wojciech Kilar - "September Symphony"; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:25 Red Road (Red Road) 109'; film fabularny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Dania (2006); reż.:Andrea Arnold; wyk.:Kate Dickie, Tony Curran, Martin Compston, Nathalie Press; STEREO, 16:9, Dozwolone od lat 18 01:20 Kino nocne - Ściana czarownic 89'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1966); reż.:Paweł Komorowski; wyk.:Zbigniew Dobrzyński, Marta Lipińska, Iga Cembrzyńska; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Małe jest wielkie - odc. 65 Alec Empire; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:15 Lato z mistrzem - Rozmowy istotne - Georg Weigl; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:35 Powódź; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 08:00 Dziennik telewizyjny - 10.09.; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Notacje - Barbara Wachowicz. Dane mi było spotkać się z gwiazdami; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Notacje - Wacław Micuta. II Wojna Światowa i Powstanie Warszawskie; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Bez komentarza - I Walny Zjazd Delegatów NSZZ Solidarność; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 U siebie - W ciepłych chatach starowierców; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Polskie drogi - odc. 1/11 - Misja specjalna; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Dowódcy AK - "Godziemba" - gen. broni Kazimierz Sosnkowski 25'; cykl dokumentalny; reż.:Andrzej Krzysztof Kunert, Zofia Kunert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Historyczne kalendarium dzienne - Ordonka; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Podróżnik - Atacama; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 Dzika Polska - Rękoskrzydli bracia; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:45 Warownie pogranicznych szlaków - Golub - Dobrzyń; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:55 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (43) - Obrzęd żaby; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Miejsce z historią - Suwałki, koło... Wigier; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:30 Sto tysięcy bocianów - odc. 17; serial dokumentalny TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:50 Jest takie miejsce - Powiat pruszkowski.; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 Podróżnik - Valparaiso; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Dzika Polska - Miodowe lato; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Polskie drogi - odc. 2/11 - Obywatele GG; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Komunikaty Wojenne - odc. 15; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Świadkowie nieznanych historii - "Rycerze" z Wehrmachtu 28'; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Bez komentarza - Dożynki w PRL - 1968; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 U siebie - Wietnamczycy znad Wisły; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:00 Historyczne kalendarium dzienne - Polskie Termopile; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Ex Libris - 18; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:00 Był taki dzień - 9 września; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Legendy polskiego sportu - Wunderteam; magazyn sportowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:30 Człowiek, który zginął pod Ankoną; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:15 Salon kresowy - Życiorys pisany na pięciolinii; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Biografie - Włada; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:30 Errata do biografii - Andrzej Brycht; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Notacje - Władysław Siemaszko. Gdzie jest ta Brazylia; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:05 Notacje - Władysław Siemaszko. Oswobodził nas wujek; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:30 Dziennik telewizyjny - 10.09.; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 24:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 08:05 Ze sportowego archiwum - Ayrton Senna - przerwany wyścig; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Koszykówka mężczyzn - MŚ Turcja 2010 - Turcja - Słowenia; STEREO, 16:9 10:25 Koszykówka mężczyzn - MŚ Turcja 2010 - Serbia - Hiszpania; STEREO, 16:9 12:00 TELEZAKUPY 12:35 Kolarstwo górskie - Vacansoleil Grand Prix MTB - Nałęczów; STEREO, 16:9 13:35 Kolarstwo górskie - Mistrzostwa Świata - Mont Saint Anne (wyścig elity kobiet) (Mistrzostwa Świata - Mont Saint Anne (wyścig elity kobiet)) kraj prod.Włochy (2010); STEREO, 16:9 15:00 Piłka nożna - mecz towarzyski: Polska - Australia; STEREO, 16:9 16:55 Koszykówka mężczyzn - MŚ Turcja 2010 - USA - Rosja; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:55 Wielkie chwile polskiego futbolu.; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:55 Koszykówka mężczyzn - MŚ Turcja 2010 - Litwa - Argentyna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:55 Ze sportowego archiwum - Ben Johnson - niepokorny banita; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:30 Rajdowe Samochodowe MP - Rajd Warszawski; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 23:15 Koszykówka mężczyzn - MŚ Turcja 2010 - USA - Rosja; STEREO, 16:9 00:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP HD 08:00 Nowa - odc. 8; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:50 Weiser (Weiser) 96'; dramat psychologiczny kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy, Dania (2000); reż.:Wojciech Marczewski; wyk.:Marek Kondrat, Krystyna Janda, Juliane Kohler, Teresa Marczewska, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Krzysztof Globisz, Mariusz Benoit, Marian Opania, Piotr Fronczewski, Magdalena Cielecka; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Akwarium, czyli samotność szpiega odc.1/4 - Nabór (odc. 1/4 - Nabór); serial kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy, Ukraina (1995); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 Prymas, trzy lata z tysiąca; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2000); reż.:Teresa Kotlarczyk; wyk.:Andrzej Seweryn, Maja Ostaszewska, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Krzysztof Wakuliński, Grzegorz Sikora, Mariusz Benoit, Jerzy Trela, Henryk Talar, Mariusz Jakus, Joanna Orzeszkowa; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Lekkoatletyka - Mistrzostwa Europy - Barcelona dz. I cz. II; STEREO, 16:9 14:35 Apetyt na życie - odc. 16; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Sprawiedliwi - odc. 1/7 - Plac Napoleona; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Lekkoatletyka - Mistrzostwa Europy - Barcelona dz. IV cz. II; STEREO, 16:9 17:25 Gilotyna - odc. 53; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Przystań - odc. 7/13 - Po godzinach; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Szansa na Sukces - Irena Jarocka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:40 Wojciech Cejrowski-boso przez świat - Kava-a nie kawa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Czesław Niemen i Enigmatic; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:25 Motoszał; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Dr House - s. VI, odc. 111 (House M. D. , s. 6, ep. 1 Broken); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2009); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:30 Miniatury filmowe do muzyki klasycznej - Fryderyk Chopin-Preludia; film animowany; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:40 Dr House - s. VI, odc. 112 (House M. D. , s. 6, ep. 2 Broken); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2009); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:30 Tancerze - odc. 17; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:20 Tancerze - odc. 18; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:05 Tancerze - odc. 19; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:55 Tancerze - odc. 20; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Zakończenie dnia